1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a volatile fluid as an activating agent which may be vaporized at a relatively low temperature and used to operate a pivot arm structure. The rocking movement of the pivot arm structure resulting from the alternate vaporization and condensation of the volatile fluid at opposite ends of the structure generates mechanical energy at the cenral shaft which may be easily utilized directly or converted to electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art known to the applicant is the U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,983,704 to McFarland which is directed to a device for converting solar energy to mechanical energy by using solar heat to expand and vaporize a volatile fluid. As the gas expands in a primary tank, it forces the liquid fluid from the primary tank to an elevated tank. Mechanical energy is generated as the fluid then is allowed to fall past a hydraulic motor and return to the primary chamber. While the McFarland approach is conceptually sound it is believed much heat input will be required to force the liquid volatile fluid to the elevated tank. Also there is considerable efficiency loss due to turbulence and splash of the fluid as it flows through tube 30 and falls onto the hydraulic motor paddles 46.